Blanco y Negro
by Funimis
Summary: Una nueva demonio llega a la mansión Phantomhive con la misión de investigar las muertes echas por el mayordomo del Conde, pero muchas cosas suceden y la demonio termina haciendo un contrato con... Ciel! Sebastian se interesa por ella?


**Blanco y Negro**

 **Bieeeeen... Ya empezamos mal ._. Okno, aclaro que este fanfic no es mio, es de una amiga, sin embargo ella dijo que lo publicara aquí en mi cuenta.**

 **Resumen: Una nueva demonio llega a la mansión Phantomhive con la misión de investigar las muertes echas por el mayordomo del Conde, pero muchas cosas suceden y la demonio termina haciendo un contrato con... ¡¿Ciel?! ¿Sebastian se interesa por ella?**

 **Aclaraciones: Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso al igual que todos sus personajes.**

 **La historia y el nuevo personaje pertenece a Ana Katia Baez Gonzalez.**

 **Sin más que decir, por favor lean el fic.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : La historia de Kida.**

Después de la muerte de Claude Faustus y Hannah Anafeloz,el conde Phantomhive y su fiel mayordomo de encaminaban directamente hacia su gran mansión situada en el bosque. Solo con una pequeña diferencia, si esto ocurrió durante la batalla contra Claude y Hannah, Ciel Phantomhive había sido transformado en un demonio y así por lógica, él ya no poseía un alma consigo, sin embargo, Sebastian no puede dejarlo ya que aun siendo un demonio, el pequeño Conde aun conserva su contrato, algo que convierte a Sebastian en su eterno mayordomo.

Al llegar a la gigantesca mansión fueron inmediatamente recibidos por los sirvientes, a lo que el pequeño Conde le sorprendió bastante, ya que todos y cada uno de sus sirvientes al verlo corriendo directamente a abrazarlo con sus ojos llorosos, la razón? simple, todos estaban extremadamente preocupados porque hace mas de una semana que no sabían nada del Conde y su mayordomo.

-¡Bocchan!-Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltenme!- Se quejo Ciel haciendo que los sirvientes acataran su orden y lo soltaran.

-¡L-Lo sentimos B-Bocchan!-Se inclinaron rápidamente y le dejaron pasar hacia la mansión, pero antes de entrar una figura blanca los detuvo, había un tipo de nieve al rededor cubriéndola. En ese mismo instante todos los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive se pusieron en guardia sacando sus respectivas armas, mientras que Sebastian se colocaba frente a Ciel para protegerlo.

La figura blanca sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y abrió los ojos,mostrando el característico tono rosado/añil de los ojos demoniacos-

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Muéstrate!- Grito Ciel a la figura blanca la cual solo suelta una suave risa, se notaba que era de una joven mujer.

-Mi amo te ha hecho una pregunta...responde- Dijo Sebastian mirando como la figura blanca cambiaba el color de sus ojos al rosado/añil.

En ese instante la figura blanca dejo de reír y solo sonrío,con lentitud fue saliendo de la nieve, mostrando a una joven mujer de unos 24 años con el cabello blanco/plateado liso bastante largo llegando a casi sus pies, un flequillo que le cubría su ojo izquierdo, el ojo que se podía notar era de un tono ámbar, sus pestañas largas y negras y sus párpados levemente maquillados de un tono blanco, sus labios rosados y delgados, su cuerpo contaba con muy buenos atributos comunes en un demonio, piernas largas y torneadas.

Su vestimenta contaba con un corsé color blanco con detalles de rosas plateadas, encaje en la parte del pecho, en su cuello un listón blanco, la parte inferior portaba una falda negra a medio muslo, un tipo de listón negro en forma de enredadera, en su pierna izquierda. Calzaba unas zapatillas blanca de tacón alto. En su brazo derecho alcanzaba a verse un tatuaje blanco a forma de rosa además en sus manos sus uñas largas y pintadas de blanco.

-Mi nombre es Kiradaka Jeong- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, lo decía de forma amable y amistosa, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le pregunto seriamente Ciel a la demonio.

-¿Oh? Pues el consejo demoníaco me ha enviado a investigar la muerte de dos demonios a manos de un tal Sebastian Michaelis, fue la muerte de Claude Faustus y Hannah Anafeloz, demonios contratistas- sonrió dulcemente mientras vio al Conde, levanto la mirada y observo a Sebastian el cual le devolvió la mirada, en la demonio apareció un suave sonrojo rosado en sus mejilla lo que hizo que Sebastian también se sonrojara muy levemente y volteara la mirada a otra parte, el Conde se acercó a ella y le tendió su mano.

-Serás mi invitada de acuerdo?, estos asuntos los trataremos en mi despacho- La demonio se sorprendió ante esto, por lo que solo pudo asentir levemente.

\- Pero por ahora ya es tarde y es mejor descansar, por favor Sebastian llévala a su habitación- El conde soltó su mano y entro en la mansión-

-Yes, my lord- Dijo Sebastian colocando una mano en su pecho, después camino y se acercó a la chica.

-My Lady sígame a su habitación por favor- la chica de ojos ámbares asintió y comenzó a seguirlo, mientras los demás sirvientes continuaban sus tareas.

-Pov's Kida-

Seguí cautelosamente al mayordomo mientras me llevaba por los largo y solitarios pasillos de la gran mansión, me sorprendí demasiado al ver como el niño me invitaba a su casa, no tuve mas remedio que aceptar y ahora ya estaba en esta situación, finalmente Sebastian se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba, la abrió y me hizo pasar.

Era una habitación grande tapizada de color crema, un ropero color blanco con detalles dorados, un tocador balcón y las colchas de la cama blancas.

-Esta será su habitación my lady- Pronuncio el mayordomo cerca de mi oído- Perdóneme no me he presentado, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis- sonrió y me miro, en ese momento me di cuenta que se trataba del asesino de los otros demonios.- Bien my lady mañana arreglara los asuntos pendientes con mi amo, descanse -

-M-Mucho gusto, soy Kiradaka Jeong pero puede decirme Kida- Dije sonriendo sinceramente pues aquel demonio me parecía muy lindo-

-Muy bien my lady, espero su estancia aquí sea agradable, ahora descanse -Sonrió y realizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se retiraba, yo cerré la puerta y me cambie a la pijama disponiéndome a dormir...-

* * *

 **Solo corregí algunas cosas, solo ortografía, por que algunos errores se te escaparon mi querida Ana.**

 **Y aclaro que si no les gusto, los tomatazos a mi amiguis no a mi (? Pero a mi si me gusto, yo si te apoyo Anita~ Aunque en el cuarto pensé que Sebastian haría algo pervertido...**

 **Yo: Comamos galletas Ana...**

 **Kat: Que no me llames Ana!**

 **Yo: Si, como tú digas Ana.**

 **PD: No olviden dejar sus reviews si les gusto**


End file.
